tf2_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rabid Heavy (RHTE's Pet)
Biography Rabid Heavy is RHTE(or also known as, Cowboygineer) partner while fighting against B.L.U. Team. Rabid Heavy is a R.E.D. Heavy without a ammo belt on him, wears a gray wolf head(also called the K-9), has red glowing eyes, has a grayish skin tone, wears finger less gloves and has rough, brown bear paws with 4 huge claws on each hand, he has a alternate appearance which gives him some bear fur around his neck and he no longer has a vest, just a tron up, red shirt and he doesn't wear finger less gloves. His first appearance is in Meet the Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer where he and RHTE defeat B.L.U. Team by themselves while a Heavy, Medic, and Demoman hide behind a crate watching the massacre. Rabid Heavy makes a second appearance in Fight for Sawmill. He has an encounter with Epic Scout and seems to have the upper hand until Epic Scout uses his allies fallen weapons to set a trap. Epic Scout then grabbed a Machina and put it to Rabid Heavy's eye, he gets saved by RHTE but it is unknown if the Machina would have killed him. Weapons His only weapons are his fists and the Warrior's Spirit https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Warrior%27s_Spirit The Warrior's Spirit Level 10 Boxing Gloves When weapon is active: +30% damage bonus +50 health restored on kill 30% damage vulnerability on weare The stats of Warrior's Spirit has never been shown to take affect when Rabid Heavy has used it. Physical feats. Rabid Heavy has insane strength and durability. Rabid Heavy has been shown to through the Natascha which may way 330 pounds. He has outstrengthed a Pyro, Demoman, Medic, and Heavy trying to push him back, then he punched the Pyro head knocking it clean off, it had enough force to knock the others heads off too in the process. He has thrown a huge metal claw and punched through a gasoline tank with relative ease. He has taken a Direct Hit rocket, minigun and sentry fire, multiple insta kill backstabs, bullets sent down his throat, sniper rifle shots, shotgun shots, survived an axe to the head and made it break in the process, he has survived a saw blade to the face, and his most impressive durability feat is surviving a huge explosion point blank. He can do a roll in the air to get to higher places and jumps to great heights. He ha also been seen to match the speed of a Scout and held his own against Epic Scout. Fighting Tactics He does no planning, he runs in and goes on a rampage. He punches, stabs, slashes, and decapitates anyone who is not wearing the same color as him. He is a hue damage sponge and is RHTE's muscle. He does most fo the dirty work of crumbling the defenses of the enemy to ge tto his objective, he stops at nothing to do this. Weaknesses Rabid Heavy is not as smart as a normal Heavy, but does have common sense to block sword strikes with his claws and bend a snipe rifle to save RHTE's life. He usually runs into battle without any thought, being able to be outsmarted by his foes that are superhuman or not like normal mercenaries. Rabid Heavy's way of fighting makes him vulnerable to attacks, like when that Demokinght sliced of one of Heavy's Warrior Spirit's. Rabid Heavy is also restricted to melee and has a short temper. Trivia * Rabid Heavy made appearances in Meet the Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer and Fight for Sawmill. * Rabid Heavy has two different outfits. * Rabid Heavy is not invincible, confirmed by the creator, Crash Maul. * Rabid Heavy works for steak. * He was tamed, somehow, by Cowboygineer and follows his orders. Category:Characters from the Crash Maul Universe Category:Versions of the Heavy